Just A Little Unwell
by Blue Dot77
Summary: songfic based off of the song Unwell by Matchbox Twenty. I thought it went with Gamzee's story really well and there is a really epic youtube video you can check out. I do not own anything! Picture is from zerochan


**Check out my tumblr page I set up for my fanfic account if you want. :)**

* * *

A juggalo sits on a pile of horns, a lazy smile on his face. No one talks to him or acknowledges his presence as he stairs at the ceiling

_All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something_

His beautiful elixir slides down his throat with ease as he walks around, searching for someone to talk to.

_Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why_

He sees his best friend and smiles wider, waving at the nubby horned troll. Instead of waving back, his best friend just shakes his head and walks over to one of the other trolls.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
_A different side of me_

He jokes around with his big-horned friend, making lame raps and talking about MiRaClEs. Things are great.

Things are going miraculously well, all things considered.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
_I know right now you don't care  
_But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be..._

A playful honk, not a threatening sound to anyone at the time, is made by the clown as he walks into the room in search of his nubby horned best friend, waving calmly at all of his friends.

_...me_

A lone highblood roams through the halls, unable to find anyone that will indulge him and his miracles. Even his large horned and nubby horned pals are busy talking with the humans.

_I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train_

As soon as the juggalo enters the room, he feels their stares following him. He pretends he doesn't notice. He pretends that he doesn't know what they think when they see him.

He finds it to be a MiRaClE that no one sees through his act.

_And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper_  
_And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me_  
_Out of all the hours thinking_  
_Somehow I've lost my mind_

His best friend is too busy with his matesprite, too busy to notice the insane twinkle in those big yellow eyes as the clown walks past.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_  
_I know right now you can't tell_  
_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_  
_A different side of me_

He sees his big horned friend's body, a javelin stained with the brownish colored blood. Picking up a pair of red shades he recognizes, he messages his best friend.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_  
_I know right now you don't care_  
_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_  
_And how I used to be_

He sits, waiting for someone to come by. Waiting for the opportunity to express his rage in the only way that makes sense any more.

_I've been talking in my sleep_  
_Pretty soon they'll come to get me_  
_Yeah, they're taking me away_

The peasantblood appears and mistakes him for the other troll. The troll that stole the highblood's best friend's attention away. The blue blood will never make that mistake again.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_  
_I know right now you can't tell_  
_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_  
_A different side of me_

He doesn't even feel the pain from the three deep cuts that have marred his face. Doesn't even register the guilt he should feel for killing the other two trolls.

He doesn't even care about the fact that he plans to kill even more.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_  
_I know right now you don't care_  
_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_  
_And how I used to be_

The second time he arrives he is not planning on being swayed from his plan. The juggalo approaches his friend, his usual smile now appearing far more menacing. His friendly honk now more threatening than could have ever been imagined.

_Yeah, how I used to be_  
_How I used to be_  
_Well, I'm just a little unwell_  
_How I used to be_  
_How I used to be_  
_I'm just a little unwell_

A hug brings the two moirails together and he clings to his best friend, a much more serene smile on his face.

Things will get better, he thinks, but it's going to take a lot of MiRaClEs.


End file.
